globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Premier Timeline
The Premier Timeline is the main timeline of the Global Conflict Universe. Overview The Premier Timeline specifically referrers to a constant state of war between three world powers; the Great Empire, the United Republic and Heartland. In this timeline, the world is a single continent surrounded by endless sea, known as the "Home Continent". Other bodies of land are known to exist, but are tens of thousands of miles away, and appear to be mere floating continents of ice. Much of the world apart from the Home Continent has not yet been explored by those that exist in this timeline; even at the furthest point in time, currently ERA 10-24, no country has developed rockets that can leave the planet's atmosphere, leaving space completely unexplored. Weapons of Mass Destruction have not been developed in this timeline. Poison and Biological agents are seen as unreliable, and the science behind them has not advanced sufficiently to turn them into proper weapons. However, at a recent point in the timeline (ERA 10-20), a WMD in the form of a Supernuclear device was developed by Heartland. As of the furthest point in the timeline, only one such weapon has been built and deployed, and while the production of such weapons is costly, time consuming and requiring untold amounts of resources, only Heartland possesses the knowledge to produce such a weapon. History The Great Empire in the West, and the United Republic in the East, are states that are thousands of years old. Both set out on a conquest of the entire world, and war started when the two nations met in ERA 00-00. From then on, the two states have been bitter enemies. A third power emerged in ERA 09-00, when the nation of Heartland, located in the centre of the continent, overthrew their United Republic occupiers and subsequently entered the war against both the United Republic and the Great Empire. In ERA 10-20, Heartland detonated the first Supernuclear WMD in the United Republic capital of Solomon, destroying the city and a large portion of the surrounding area. In order to stop further destruction, Heartland must be eliminated. However, as its vast armies can prevent the invasion by a single nation, Heartland would be able to completely destroy its enemies through the use of Supernuclear bombs (even though the production of the required quantities of said bombs may take centuries). Therefore, it is possible that the United Republic and the Great Empire may cooperate to destroy their common enemy, for the sake of their own survival. In ERA 10-23, a fourth major power emerged in the form of North Zicia; formerly occupied by Heartland, the state rose up and conquered their oppressors in a manner similar to the Heartland people themselves a century before. Since then, North Zicia has gone on to wage war with South Zicia and the Great Empire in a conflict known as the Unification Wars. As of ERA 10-24, the furthest point in the timeline, the conflict is yet to be resolved. Figureheads Certain characters persist throughout different timelines in the Global Conflict Universe. Below is a list of Characters and how they appear in this timeline. Pillars *DEATH *PLAGUE *FAMINE *CRUELTY *REGRET *JUDGEMENT *SACRIFICE Symbols *THE TORTURED *THE GREAT LEADER - Alex Stone, revolutionary leader that gained independence for Heartland *THE GREAT DESTROYER - Stanstev Poice, designer of the Sunrise Device *THE MESSENGER - Patchals, special forces soldier who activated the Sunrise Device in Solomon. *THE FORGOTTEN *THE DISHONORED *THE INVINCIBLE *THE PIONEER *THE ASCENDED *THE SOULLESS *THE DECIEVER Continent 1 Map-1 PNG.png|Map of the Home Continent and the three main powers in this timeline. Category:Premier Timeline Category:Timelines